koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Freezeflame22/Update about episode 50
Okay, I decided that for updates, this is where I'll be posting about. I'll probably do one of these whenever somethings up. Anyways, let's get down to business, shall we? 1,000 subscribers I got 1,000 subs...yay! Not sure how I did it, but I did it. Thank you guys and I hope you continue to enjoy this channels content. I'd give a list of friends, but I already did in when I recieved 500 subs, so go watch that if you're interested. Either way, thank you all. Episode 50; the whole "ask them questions" thing There will still be a 50th episode, but the question concept....sorry guys, but I'm cancelling it. Now before you destroy your computers, let me explain exactly why: *'I lost interest over time': See, I had this whole concept planned for a while now, and when I first came up with it, I was really excited to do it. And I don't know why, but my interest in it just died out. *'The questions recieved, weren't the best': Now, no offence to any fans who asked questions, I appreciate the support. But, when reading the questions, I personally just didn't like them. A lot of them were really simple like "Lemmy, what's your favorite candy?" (which he would respond, all of them), which I didn't think would be that fun to answer, or things that would just enrage the characters like "Roy, why are you so fat?" or "Larry, why do you love Wendy?" I don't have a problem with people asking this, but with most of these questions, it would have just made the characters stupidly simple. There is more to Lemmy than just "Kid that likes candy", there is more to Larry than "Kid that loves sister", there's more to Roy than "Fat guy". Once again, I mean no offence to any fans, and there is nothing wrong with people asking these questions, it was just that them answering the questions wouldn't have made for a good episode. Which leads me to: *'The script for the episode turned out bland': When writing out the episode, I was writing out how it was going to turn out. And in all honesty, it wasn't that great. There weren't many great jokes or funny moments in it, and it was just torture to read through to be honest. When I read through it, I just knew, I won't enjoy making this episode. When I make these episodes, I like to enjoy myself while making them, and I didn't want to make an episode I didn't like. Okay, that's all. I'm sorry about this, I know that a lot of people were looking forward to this, but I decided that if I wanted it to be good, I need to do something else. But as a treat for you guys: The rest of Season 3 as of 3/9/15 As of now, I have every episode of Season 3 left planned. I haven't written any yet, but the ideas are there. Keep in mind they may change, but they're still planned out. So, here is a list of them: *Episode 49: CyBowser: A robot of Bowser invades the airship and tricks Bowser's minions and the Koopa kids. *Episode 50-51: Best Enemies: Mario & Bowser explain to the Koopa kids and Bowser's minions why they're enemies in the first place. *Episode 52: Ste-Royds (An idea by my good friend Lemmy Kart): Roy gets jealous of Morton and gets fake muscles, but then gets challenged to a weight lifting competition. *Episode 53: King Boo's Emotions: E. Gadd creates a machine that Iggy, Roy and Ludwig vandalize to create King Boo's emotions as living beings (Happy Boo, Sad Boo, Angry Boo, Calm Boo and Scared Boo) out into the Mushroom Kingdom. *Episode 54: The Koopa Family goes camping: Self Explanitory. *Episode 55: Try not to swear: Kamek decides that if the Koopa kids don't swear for an entire day, they can go with him on a trip somewhere. *Episode 56: A kinda normal day: Lemmy, Morton and Wendy try to go to a circus, Roy's gang hijack Bowser's Clown Car to go find Boom Boom's new hideout in the sky, and Bowser takes Larry and Junior to the doctors to fix Larry's broken leg. *Episode 57: The Parallel Universe: The Koopa Kids discover a blue warp pipe, which are rare in the Mushroom Kingdom, and they go inside. It leads to a parallel universe. Hope that's a good enough list for you guys. Okay, that's enough from me. Hope you understand. :) Category:Blog posts